A device for securing a pipe within the interior of a wall is provided. The device is especially suitable for quickly and easily securing a pipe within an opening in a stud of a wall. The device has a generally flat surface which adheres to the front of a stud and a grasping portion which secures the pipe on a first end. The device allows the pipe to be secured within a wall in compliance with governmental regulations.
Attempts have been made to provide a pipe securing apparatus to secure a pipe within a wall of a building. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,199 to Ismert discloses a protective insulating sleeve having a two part construction with a pair of mating semi-cylindrical halves. Each semi-cylindrical half includes a semi-cylindrical metal sleeve surrounded by a semi-cylindrical plastic sleeve. The semi-cylindrical plastic sleeve has a groove formed in one exposed surface thereof and extending lengthwise along it. The semi-cylindrical metal sleeve extends outward past the semi-cylindrical plastic sleeve to form a tongue which mates with the groove in the other mating semi-cylindrical half such that the mated halves can be inserted into a bore in a stud or joist to receive a pipe or conduit extending through that stud or joist. Cushioning ribs are provided to dampen noise emanating from the pipe or conduit. The interlocked protective insulating sleeve thus serves the plural function of supporting and insulating the pipe or conduit and surrounding it with the metal sleeve to protect it from penetration by nails, screws or other fasteners driven into the stud or joist. The two part construction allows the protective insulating sleeve to be installed in a stud or joist before or after the pipe or conduit has been installed.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,198 to Kramer discloses a new device for protecting wires and tubes which are placed thru the apertures in building panels or studs made of steel or the like. The protection device disclosed herein includes a single piece, plastic body having a wall surface which is bowed on opposing sides and flanged along its periphery. On opposing sides of the outer surface of the body's wall is arranged a single protruding ridge or a plurality of protruding, angled pins or male nubs which securely hold, in the gap formed between the wall flange and the ridge/male nubs, the opposing rims of an aperture in a metal stud that this device is designed to be securely attached to. The body of this device can be of any size or shape, including but not limited to square, rectangular, oval or cathedral shaped. Due to its elasticity and larger than aperture size, this device can be pinched in along the opposing bowed sides of the body's wall and upon release an outward pressure is achieved against the rims of the stud aperture. The design of the protruding male nubs in relation to the wall flange allows this device to remain firmly attached to the aperture once it is attached thereto.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 8,424,267 to Cannistraro, et al. discloses an improved protective device for use with a metal stud. This invention protects in-wall piping, conduit and wiring from inadvertent puncturing by drywall screws during the installation of wall boarding.
However, these devices for securing a pipe within the interior of a wall fail to provide device for securing a pipe within a wall which is easy to use, quick and inexpensive. Further, these devices fail to provide a pipe securing apparatus which easily complies with governmental regulations.